Inactivity is a common problem among older kidney transplant recipients and may lead to graft loss and cardiovascular problems. However, the combination of SystemCHANGE(tm) + activity trackers holds promise for increasing activity. The short-term goals of this Mentored Patient-Oriented Research Career Development Award (K23) are to test the feasibility of implementing these interventions and obtain preliminary data on older adult kidney transplant recipients. The long-term goal is to develop the candidate as an independent investigator prepared to lead randomized clinical trials focused on maximizing physical activity among older chronically ill adults. The study aims are to: (I) evaluate feasibiliy of implementing the SystemCHANGE(tm) + activity tracker intervention with older adult kidney transplant recipients and (II) determine the degree to which a SystemCHANGE(tm) + activity tracker intervention improves physical activity and quality of life for older adult kidney transplat recipients. Forty-four kidney transplant recipients age 65 and older will be recruited from a mid-south transplant center to determine feasibility, including acceptability, usability, and sustainability, and to examine step-data, functional ability, blood pressure, heart rate, waist circumference, and body mass index at baseline, 1, 2, 3, 6, and 12 months. The proposed training is in line with NINR-supported initiatives and represents a logical progression from the candidate's prior research training. Career development objectives are to: (1) gain expertise with the SystemCHANGE(tm) intervention and activity tracker technology, (2) develop a strong knowledge base and network of colleagues in the field of kidney transplantation, (3) develop proficiency in the use of statistical techniques for analysis of continuously monitored data, (4) develop skills in conducting randomized clinical trials, (5) enhance grant/scholarly writing skills and (6) acquire preliminary data for preparation of an R Level grant to test the SystemCHANGE(tm) + activity tracker intervention in a large randomized control trial. Career objectives will be accomplished through didactic courses; participation in national conferences and institutes; and hands-on research training under the mentorship of an accomplished team of scientists in the field of kidney transplantation (Hathaway and Russell), SystemCHANGE(tm) (Moore and Russell), physical activity in older adults (Resnick and Richey), clinical trials (Russell), and quantitative methods (Hathaway). The skills, experience, and data gained from this career development award will position the candidate to advance behavioral self-management interventions focused on maximizing physical activity for older chronically ill adults.